gogofivefandomcom-20200213-history
Renketsu Gattai Grand Liner
: GoGoFive's second mecha, formed by combining the GoLiners. Bigger and stronger than Victory Robo (at least 1.4 times taller), Grand Liner is armed with on its right shoulder and the on its left which can fire either explosive or freezing missiles that can extinguish an erupting volcano. It's attacks include the where both weapons are fired simultaneously and the finisher; where the weapons are transferred from the shoulders to the fists to provide additional power. Grand Liner's weapons are the only thing capable of penetrating the armor like skin of Golem Saima Beasts. The unfortunate flaw with the Grand Liner's design is that due to its large size, it lacks speed and agility, forcing GoGoFive to switch over to Victory Robo against faster and more nimble Saima Beasts while its power output is so enormous that it sends harmful electric surges through the cockpit when active, inflicting pain on the pilots and forcing the GogoFive to undergo intense physical training to overcome it. Additionally, Grand Liner requires the 99Machines to be loaded into the Goliners in order to function at full strength otherwise it only has enough energy to fight for a few minutes. During the battle against Ghost King Salamandes, Analyse Robo Mint piloted the Grand Liner. Grand Liner was rendered useless in the finale by the Grand Witch Grandiene-possessed Zylpheeza and Salamandes Dragon. GoLiner : A set of five giant trains which carry smaller mecha that deploys from Bay Area 55 and can also connect together into a large single train. At first, the GoLiner's sole purpose was to transport the 99Machines from base to wherever the Psyma Family was attacking but were later modified to form their own mecha with the command . After the creation of the Mars Machines, GoLiner was upgraded to form Space GoLiner where the Max Shuttle links up with GoLiners which is loaded with the Mars Machines in order to carry them out into space for deployment. PRLR-Bay55.jpg|Liner Launch Base Bay Area 55 PRLR-Bay55(2).jpg|GoLiners being pulled by Max Liner PRLR-Supertrain Megazord.jpg|Grand Liner Liner_Gatling.jpg|Liner Gatling on the right fist Liner_Homing.jpg|Liner Homing GoLiner 1 : Transports 99Machine Red Ladder or Red Mars 1, forms Grand Liner's right arm. It measures at 49.3 meters long and weighs at 2,700 tons. Its design is based on a steam locomotive. GoLiner 2 : Transports 99Machine Blue Thrower or Blue Mars 2, forms Grand Liner's left arm. It measures at 50.7 meters long and weighs at 3,600 tons. Its design is based on an electric tram engine. GoLiner 3 : Transports 99Machine Green Hover or Green Mars 3, forms Grand Liner's head and body. It measures at 48.2 meters long and weighs at 3,400 tons. Its design is based on an armored military train. GoLiner 4 : Transports 99Machine Yellow Armor or Yellow Mars 4, forms Grand Liner's left leg. It measures at 51.8 meters long and weighs at 2,650 tons. Its design is based on a subway train. GoLiner 5 : Transports 99Machine Pink Aider or Pink Mars 5, forms Grand Liner's right leg. It measures at 50.5 meters long and weighs at 2,650 tons. Its design is based on a bullet train. When forming Space GoLiner, GoLiner Pink also carries the Mars Cannon which attaches to its dorsal hull. Notes *Grand Liner is the first train-themed mecha in Sentai. *Despite the fact each individual GoLiner train possesses offensive weapons, mainly cannons located in the front bumpers, they never attacked on their own, only functioning as transport for the smaller mecha and the formation of the Grand Liner. *The Grand Liner is so large that the train formation takes up one entire set of train rails per row of wheels. *Go Liner 1 is the only train to possess a cockpit in train mode, its cockpit featuring terminals for all 5 members of GoGoFive. This same cockpit is used for the Grand Liner, despite the fact Go Liner 1 functions as its right arm rather than its torso. See Also Category:Five-Piece Combination Category:Mecha (GoGoFive) Category:Train Mecha Category:Carrier Mecha